malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorrow
Sorrow was a young Letherii witch womanStonewielder, Glossary in the service of the Tiste Edur. She wore long tatters of cloths, shawls, and scarves.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.160 He face was "lined and drawn by a suffering no youth should be asked to endure" and her limbs were emaciated and scarred by beatings and a life of hard labour. But she exuded an "undeniable aura of power."Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.50Stonewielder, Chapter 8, US HC p.433 In Return of the Crimson Guard Sorrow accompanied two ships of Tiste Edur warriors to the coastal village of Canton's Landing which they regularly raided in Stratem. There they found Traveller and the Thel Akai Ereko awaiting them. Sorrow counseled against harming Ereko claiming the Ancient One was sacrosanct. But when she recognised Traveller she broke down, fear, horror, and fascination warring on her face. After Traveller had slain all of the raiders, she addressed him as the "Revealed One", sought his guidance, and claimed his presence proved "Everything was a lie! I -- my life -- all is bereft of meaning! I am empty!...I will return to my people and all the ancient lies will be cast down. I will bring this new truth to them." Fearing for her life for revealing such truth, Traveller instead advised her to travel north as a pilgrim.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.160-162 In Stonewielder She travelled by foot across the Southern Emptiness to Jourilan where she became known as the Priestess.Stonewielder, Chapter 4, US HC p.181 There she taught the words of Dessembrae, the Lord of Tragedy, to peasant and noble alike. She spoke against the state religion that worshipped the Lady, and rejected death, hate, and ignorance. Instead she promoted polytheism and the embrace of life.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.50-54 The Priestess foresaw that Ivanr, the former Grand Champion of the Jourilan Imperial Games, would be important to her cause.Stonewielder, Chapter 3, US HC p.152 She was not able to sway him to her side with words alone, but Ivanr's act of charity to one of her followers, the pilgrim Orman, made Ivanr an enemy of the state.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.50-54Stonewielder, Chapter 2, US HC p.99-100 Soon Ivanr joined the rebellious Jourilan Army of Reform and the Priestess was arrested by Imperial authorities and imprisoned at Abor. She sent word through Orman that Ivanr was her disciple and her true heir in the Path.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.279-280 Her followers began looking to him as the Deliverer. When the Imperial Army faced the Reform Army outside the town of Ring they brought out the Priestess and executed her in an attempt to demoralise her followers.Stonewielder, Chapter 10, US HC p.498 But their cruelty served only to reinforce their beliefs, and the Imperials were defeated after a bloody battle. Afterwards, Ivanr brought the Priestess' body to southern Jourilan where he planned to build a modest monastery and bury her as a blessed martyr.Stonewielder, Epilogue, US HC p.627 Notes and references Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Priests and acolytes Category:Letherii